Pokéfighter
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Ash Ketchem pokémon trainer and street fighter? Ash has now now found a new dream to go along whis being a Pokémon Master. To be a True Warrior PKMNStreet Fighter XOVER Prologue and Chapter 1 Up
1. Prologue

**Pokéfighter  
**  
**Prologue: A New Challange**

"Listen guys Its not a problem." Ash Ketchum had his back to his friends at the door out of his room.  
  
"Ash I know you. You always sulk after you lose a match." Misty Waterflower glared at his back side. "And I didn't come all the way to Honen just to see you sulk again."  
  
Ash turned around "Misty... I'm not the same little kid anymore OK. Hey I made it to the Final Four this time and hey I lost to the guy who WON the tournament. I think that's pretty good."  
  
Brock spoke "Wow Ash. You really are taking this pretty well."  
  
"Thank you. All I want to do is take a little walk. Is that so wrong?"  
  
Then Max decided to throw in his two cents "Well not per say but this could just be a way to keep us from seeing you break down"  
  
May smacked him on the back of the head "Max did you NEED to put it that way?" Ash rolled his eyes as the siblings began to argue.  
  
"Well I'll be back in a little bit. Come on Pikachu" With that Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder and they headed out to walk around the city.  
  
Misty just looked over to the others "Well... he's certainly gotten better at hiding his emotions now."

* * *

For some time Ash and Pikachu wandered the city the former lost in thought. For some time he felt something was missing. As if there was something else he needed. He knew that he could not ever give up pokémon training. He then took notice of his surroundings "Well pikachu don't this part of town just look inviting."  
  
Pikachu looked around in what was obviously not one of the better parts of town. "Pi ka"  
  
"Well we can take care of ourselves can't we Pikachu."  
  
The electric mouse smirked "PIKA!"  
  
The two companions wandered around a bit more when they heard something. It sounded like shouting. The two ran towards the shouting wondering what exactly was going on. There in the middle of the street more or less surrounded by a group of spectators were two men. One was Japanese dressed in a white gi and the other Black Jamaican who went shirtless with bright red pants. The two were quickly exchanging blows. Then the Japanese man then quickly grabbed his opponent and fell backwards and with help from one of his legs launched him into the air and crashing into the ground a distance away. Quickly both got to their feet but one clearly faster than the other.  
  
"Well mon... You as good as they say you are but lets see how you Like this." Then to Ash's great surprise the Jamaican whipped his arm and what appeared to be a blast of energy was launched from his fist.  
  
Then to add to his surprise the other man cupped his hands to one side and Ash saw an energy buildup. "HADOKEN!" The two blasts canceled each other but the Japanese fighter was not done. He charged in and just as he got close up he kneeled for a split second and then leapt upwards with his fist connecting to his opponents jaw with a cry of "SHORYUKEN!"  
  
To say Ash was in awe was an understatement. "That... was awesome." He quickly grabbed onto a fellow spectator and asked "Who is that guy?"  
  
"I think I heard his name was Ryu."  
  
Ash turned to his equally stunned friend "Pikachu...I need to learn how to fight like that. I think I know what's been missing. I need to become a Street Fighter." 


	2. Birthday Surprises

Pokéfighter  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

10 years later...  
  
In the Ketchum home in Pallet Town Delia Ketchum rushed to her ringing phone.  
  
"Hello Ketchum residence Delia speaking." She noticed that no picture came up on the screen.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"ASH! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Things going well for you?"  
  
"Oh yes honey. Did you get win the gym battle you told me you were about to have?"  
  
"Oh ya mom. I had a tough battle but Pikachu pulled it out in the end."  
  
"Thats great. Are you going to compete in a tournament soon?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know your birthday is coming up soon right?"  
  
"Its kind of hard to forget mom."  
  
"Ash... I want you to come home."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You haven't been home in almost 5 years. I really want to see my little boy again."  
  
"Mom I'm turning 24. I'm hardly a little boy anymore."  
  
"Ash." "Okay mom I'll come home."  
  
"Can you make it in time?"  
  
"I'll be there on my Birthday and then we can spend the week together alright?"  
  
"Thats great honey. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Ash."  
  
After he disconnected Delia quickly hit a speed dial button. Then the image of Prof. Samual Oak came on screen  
  
"Oh hello Delia."  
  
"Hi professor. Ash just called. We need to start making arrangements."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere Ash hung up the old pay phone he was talking on. "Well that didn't go as expected."  
  
"Well if you weren't such a mama's boy you wouldn't have called in the first place."  
  
"Oh bite me Sean. I have time to heal up before I get there." Ash turned around to a dark skinned man around Ash's age wearing a light brown gi and fighting gloves.  
  
"Well at least you won that fight so that's gotta help with dealin with having a black eye."  
  
"At least I came out of my fight with only ONE. I'm come on lets go grab a bite to eat."  
  
"I'll catch up I just remembered I need to make a call."  
  
"Now who's the mama's boy"  
  
Sean just grumbled as he picked up the phone.

* * *

One week later at the Ketchum home a large group of people were in its back yard . Delia Ketchum was talking with several of her son's closer friends. However she was discovering that he wasn't as close to them anymore.  
  
Delia turned to Brock "So when was the last time you saw Ash?" "Well Mrs. Ketchum I think it was 7 years ago.... He came by my breeder shop for a few minutes. He said he couldn't stay long he was just in town and picking some stuff off for his Pokemon. For a guy with a limp he moved pretty fast though."  
  
Delia rasied an eyebrow "He was hurt?"  
  
"Ya he said he took a small fall but he was fine. Hey Max when was the last time you ran into him?"  
  
The now 18 year old glasses wearing man sent his Elekid to play with some of the other pokémon "Well to be honest I ran into him i think it was...maybe five years ago... It could have been six. Oh wait. It was just after I won my earth badge in Viridian so that would be six. It wasn't long after that I saw him . We mostly exchanged pleasantries."  
  
"He was in Viridan... and he didn't come see his own mother." Misty seemed a bit piturbed about that. "He didn't even visit me or Brock that time either. Big jerk."  
  
Delia looked thoughtful "I'm sure he was busy Misty."  
  
May recalled "Well.. I'm not entirely sure when the last time it was I saw him."  
  
Misty looked at her questioningly "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was in the middle of a contest when well... A wall smashed in. I looked over... kind of hard not too when I noticed that there was someone getting out of the rubble. It certainly looked like Ash. Little larger than I expected him to look, pretty beat up too but that's kinda expected when ya get smashed through a wall. Anyway he was out the hole and I had to finish my performance. I tried to find him after wards but no luck."  
  
Delia's look intensified for a moment and then returned to normal "Are you sure it was Ash?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
Max smirked "That means it wasn't Ash."  
  
"WHO ASKED YOU?"  
  
"I'm just giving my expert opinion about your opinions"  
  
"You are a sad little boy Max."  
  
"Better than a love-sick ditz..."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" both May and Misty replied Luckly enough for Max at that point Mrs. Ketchum's Mr. Mime alerted the guests which were more than just those just around her that the guest of honor was approaching and that all should become quiet. Delia quickly stepped inside and prepared to welcome her son home. She waited for her son to knock on the door. When he did she quickly walked up to it and opened the door. Once opened she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
The last time Delia had seen her son he was 19. He was already fully grown then at 6 feet and in excellent shape from his years of traveling but it seemed he was in even better shape. Pikachu his ever constant companion seemed to be just as healthy as ever.  
  
"Ash... Just look at you." Delia quickly hugged her son and he more than happily returned.  
  
"Hi mom. Guess I should have come by more huh?"  
  
"You better believe it mister! I had to wait for you to call me so I could get you to come home. I'm just glad I was able to do it before your birthday."  
  
Ash had the good sense to look penitent "Sorry mom I guess I just never thought about it."  
  
"Oh look at me bringing you down on your day. Come one out back. I'm making Burgers out on the grill.... and from the looks of you I guess I'll have to make a few extra."  
  
"ALRIGHT! Home made burgers. Let's get out there."  
  
"PIKACHU!" With that the electric mouse hopped off his shoulder and strait to the backdoor.  
  
QuicklyAsh followed his old friend outside when he was caught completly off guard  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
It became quite apparant to any outside observer that it was a little hard to tell who was more surprised. Ash or people who knew him. Many there hadn't seen the pokemon trainer in a decade if not longer and those who had only had short glimpses and never got as good a look at him as they did now.  
  
"Well... I didn't expect there to be a big fuss over me." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. He looked over to his now grinning mother "I was under the impression that this was a family affair."  
  
Brock clapped Ash on the back "You take care of a guy for 4 years. You make sure he eats right and he don't consider you family. I tell you I get no respect."  
  
Ash smirked "It wasn't 4 years. For nine months I did quite fine without you while you were on Valencia."  
  
Everyone laughed as Brock visibly shuddered. "That don't count Ash." "HA... Thats a good one. I had to deal with him and Misty during those nine months." Tracy yelled from a near by table.  
  
Before Brock could reply to Tracy Ash gave Brock a crushing hug "Its real good to see you man."  
  
"Ow. You have definatly shot up. I thought you were big when you were 17 but now. Good lord you're a monster Ash."  
  
"Hey I've been doin a lot of training Brock."  
  
"You or your pokémon."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
Ash only smiled and then embraced Max and May who both came up to him. "So I hear that both of you are doing well." Max looked proud and May looked embrassed.  
  
Max straitened his glasses. "Well I've been hoping to get that pokémon battle you promised me after the Honen tourney but you haven't been at any of the Tournaments that I've been at."  
  
"Well I always seem to be busy when those go on. Its been driving me crazy." He looked to May "And you. Wow. May you look great. I just bet you have to beat the boys off with a sledgehammer."  
  
May blushed "Well not really but still thanks. I'm a little too busy with my contests to have much of a social life."  
  
"Well you've been winning them left and right for what is it... 3 years?"  
  
"4."  
  
Ash then heard a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time. One he knew instantly even if it had mellowed and had a rathter cold tone. "Hello Ash."  
  
In a blink however Misty was off the ground and in a bonecrushing hug. "Misty! This is great! I so glad to see you!"  
  
Misty was barely able to get out "Ash... Can't... Breath..."  
  
Quickly Ash let her go and allowed her to breath. However with a cry of "PIKACHU-PI!" Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.  
  
"Hello to you too Pikachu." Misty looked up from the happy pokemon to his trainer and while she tried to glare the smile on his face was so infectious she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So Misty how have you been?"  
  
"Good. Been taking care of the Gym. We're now considered one of the elite gyms in Kanto."  
  
"So I've heard. You're family must be proud."  
  
"Oh you know my sisters. In their own little world. I'm just glad we've got some respect now."  
  
Ash smirked "Maybe we can have a match later. I always have meant to get a rematch for the cascade badge to make up for our first match."  
  
Misty smirked right back "Well considering you never won it from me legitimately I'm more than ready for it."  
  
Pikachu looked back and froth between the two old friends and then sniffed the air. He then hopped out of Misty's arms and smiled and nodded his head. "Pika"  
  
"It would have been nice though if you had visited me." She stalked up to him and began poking him in the chest "I mean its been a decade since the Honen tournament. Was it that hard to visit one of your oldest friends."  
  
"Well I was busy."  
  
"Too busy to Call."  
  
"I forgot you're number."  
  
"You could have wrote."  
  
Ash got a very sheepish look "I lost yer email address."  
  
Misty got a look of a predator that has its meal cornered "Pen and Paper. You heard of them right?"  
  
Ash seemed ready with a retort when suddenly he heard a shout from the front of the house "HEY IS ANYONE HOME!"  
  
Ash got a disbelieving look on his face for a moment "It couldn't be."  
  
Delia quickly went inside and returned with, to Ash's great surprise, Sean dressed casually.  
  
"Sean what are you doing here?" "What you expect me to miss out on my greatest rival's birthday?"  
  
Ash put his hand on his face and groaned "Well that's just prime."  
  
Sean beamed at Ash's expression "Oh come on you know you're happy to see me."  
  
Several people wondered and Misty voiced the question "Ash you know him?"  
  
Sean answered before his friend could answer "Know him? Me and him have been in more close calls, insane predicaments and flat out war zones than either of us care to admit. All of them his fault."  
  
"MY FAULT! I seem to remember that one bar fight in Mexico was all your fault!" shouted Ash.  
  
"How was it MY fault?"  
  
"You were the one hitting on T. Hawk's woman!" The two started walking up to each other and into each others faces.  
  
"I WAS NOT! We were just having a civil conversation."  
  
"Civil... HA! Elena sure didn't seem to think so."  
  
Misty then intterupted the two. "Ummm excuse me. How do you know Ash?"  
  
Sean then shifted from anger to glee with surprising quickness "Ah now that my good lady is an truely great story."  
  
Much to all who wanted to hear said story it wouldn't happen then. As they heard a sound that was all too familiar to too many of those present. It was the sound of a familar pair of laughs on loudspeakers.  
  
Ash and Misty groaned "Oh no."  
  
Sean was puzzeled "What the hell?"  
  
Then with a explsion and large cloud of smoke it appeard. It was giant robotic Meowth.  
  
Then a somewhat effeminate male voice was heard "Please pardon this interruption"  
  
Which was followed by a forceful female one "But now its time for our introduction"  
  
Ash put his hands to his face again "Awe geeze. They even rhymed."  
  
Jessie didn't even need to just the mike "HEY NO BUTTING IN ON OUR MOTTO!" "Prepair for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all the peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender Now or prepair to fight!"  
  
"WOBAFETT!"  
  
"DAMN IT WOBAFETT STOP BUTTING IN ON MY PART!"  
  
Misty nodded her head "It figures that these morons would show up."  
  
Sean looked over at Ash in astonishment "Daaaaaaaamn. You weren't kidding me when you said they were the most annoying thieves ever."  
  
Ash mearly smirked "You forgot inept."  
  
"Ah yes can't forget the inept."  
  
Any further comment was stopped as one of the Meowth's giant paws slammed right where the three of them where standing. Sean had leapt back quickly and Ash had carried Misty off in his arms. "NO ONE CALLS TEAM ROCKET INEPT!" Jessie yelled.  
  
The Party goers had all backed off a safe distance and several of them seemed ready to have their pokémon attack the robot. James noticed this "I woudln't do that if I were you. If you attack us now we can still eliminate the twirps here" He said refering to Ash Misty and Sean who were right by the robot.  
  
Ash put down the blushing Misty and smiled "There is a slight flaw in that plan."  
  
"Oh really. Then enlighten us twirp." Jessie replied  
  
"Yes you're assuming we can't do anything to you."  
  
Meowth cackled "You do something to us. You're just humans. You can't do anything to the Meowthinator 6000!"  
  
Sean looked over at the smiling Ash "Oh I wouldn't say that. Shall we?"  
  
"Lets shall. Then to everyone's surprise both men cupped thier hands to thier sides and lit up.  
  
Delia's glared as she saw what her son was doing "He didn't..."  
  
Sphere's of power formed in the two men's hands as they echoed each other.  
  
"HADO...."  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth all echoed each other "WHA..."  
  
"KEN!" Twin blasts of the surge fist flew from their hands and slammed in to the mech quickly destroying it and launching TR with a cry "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN!"  
  
As they flew off into the distance the pokémon trainer took off his ever present hat and dusted it off. "No contest."  
  
Misty just looked in awe "What in the blue hell was that?"  
  
Before Ash could reply he was intteruped again. "Hey Ash. Looks like we missed out on the fun." Ash and Sean turned around and saw two new smiling arrivals. Ken who had spoken and Ryu.  
  
"Ryu sensei. I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Ryu smiled "Well Sean informed us about your homecoming and birthday and thought it might be a good chance to see how you've been progressing. You have gotten stronger."  
  
Ash bowed "Thank you sensei."  
  
Delia stalked up with a rather irate look on her face. RYU! You have some explaining to do!"  
  
Ryu's calm face became one of shock as he looked at the smaller woman. "Sis?"  
  
Ash quickly straitened and shifted his gaze between his mother and Ryu. "WHAAAA!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Well how's this for a return to this fandom fic wise. This fic will be worked on between chapters of my other fic, NGE: Reborn Angel, in the Evangelion section of FF.net. Which can be found under the name Fusion Cowboy Productions. I hope you enjoy this crossover which as far as I can tell hasn't been done before. Well at least not directly anyway. Well Drop me a review. 


End file.
